A-2: Gear Up (Gloomy Manor)
Previous Mission: A-1: Poltergust 5000 (Gloomy Manor) Next Mission: A-3: Quiet Please (Gloomy Manor) Welcome to Gloomy Manor A-2: Gear Up. This is the second level of the game. If you are looking for another mission, search for it again. In this mission, there are three amethyst gems for catching, and you can't get the the Boo without the Dark Light Device (DLD). Description Of The Level From Professor E. Gadd Now that you're properly equipped, let's find those Dark Moon pieces! Paranormal readings are stronger in the north rooms of the Gloomy Manor, so we should start our search there. Intro Cutscene When you accept the mission, E. Gadd says that Luigi is a courageous lad and reminds the professor about himself at Luigi's age. E. Gadd reminds Luigi about an invention the professor made to make the job a bit easier. He called it the Parascope. The Parascope is ''"a tip-top device that detects and measures distant paranormal signals." The professor used the Parascope to scan the Gloomy Manor and found strong activity north of the rooms, so they start searching there. As Luigi gets even more scared, E. Gadd lightens him up by telling him that he's equipped with the Poltergust 5000. Then he tells him that there's a mechanism that controls the access to the northern section in the Foyer. Luigi will get a location mark of where to go. After that, Luigi gets pixelated for a second time. Walkthrough When you get pixelated, instead of being transported outside, you go to the Entrance. There is a Boo (BaBoon) in the Mudroom, but you can't get it on the first run of the mission, so come back when you have the DLD. You can revisit any of the previous rooms for a bit of cash, but the main mission will consist of moving deeper into the Manor, so move into the Foyer. After entering the Foyer, four Slammers will take one of the gears in the mechanism and run off. Head to the right of the room at an open door leading to the Common Hall, only letting a Greenie lock the door, running off with the key to it. The Greenie with the key will be playing with the chandelier, oblivious to the impending vacuum of the Poltergust. Take him out and regain the key, then head through the main floor door on the left of the Foyer to the Common Hall. Head southwest to the Lab, only finding out that the Lab door is locked. With the door to the Lab locked, the Studio barred and the Library covered in webs, it seems like a dead end, but look for a fluttering patch of wallpaper between the Studio and Lab to reveal access to the Secret Pocket. Be sure to sneak a peek into the Studio before grabbing the key in the upper left corner. Return to the Common Hall and enter the Lab. Right when you enter the Lab, turn your attention to the chalkboard on the wall, and use your Poltergust to bring the ghosts out of hiding. After taking out two Greenies, a Slammer will emerge. These guys have more health, and take longer to suck up. They are also slower to attack, but have a big clap attack that will affect a large radius in front of them. Even dodging will land your right back down in the middle of the wave, so either give them a wide berth when sucking up other ghosts, or take them out first. With the Slammer down, a gear returns to you. Since there is no obvious route into the Studio, head back to the Foyer to venture upstairs to 2F. Note the blue candles as you climb the stairs, as this will become a good indicator that a ghost lurks in the room. And of course, the stairs will turn to slides, revealing a new ghost - a Hider. These blue ghosts can be truly obnoxious at times, especially when mixed in with other ghosts. They will find a decoration or furniture piece to hide in, and pelt you with objects. While no harm comes from tripping on a banana peel, it will make you lose your grip on whatever ghost you might be wrangling, and a direct hit from one of their objects will hurt you. Instead of waiting for the Hider to show himself, press X to interact with whatever object he may be hiding in. As the Hider begins to flee, either tap A quickly for a short stroboscope blast, or wait until you can see what direction he is fleeing, and quickly chase and flash him before he disappears again. With the Hider defeated, head upstairs into the Master Hall. Mind the spiders as you explore the hall. Like mice, they can either be sucked up with the Poltergust, or for a faster and more lucrative appeal, flash them with the stroboscope for some coins. Ignore the door opposite the Foyer for now, and head to the south end and enter the Parlor. In the Parlor, point your Poltergust at the music device to hear a lovely tune, and out will pop several Greenies, followed by the Slammer with the gear. Once the gear is obtained, return to the Master Hall and enter the other door to the Bedroom. An Amethyst in this room is unobtainable for now, so instead suck the coats off the rack to find a peephole into the Study, where a gear lies in plain sight. Refrain from trying the door, as it's a fake one and will hurt you. Instead tug on the rope next to the door to reveal a fold out bed. Sit on the bed to be forcefully flung into the next room. The gear may seem like its ready to be nabbed, but several ghosts will stop you. In addition to several Greenies and Slammer, you'll also have to avoid the mice that scamper across the room. Use your stroboscope often to try and stun ghosts and vaporize mice in the same go. Once they are defeated and the gear is obtained, pull up the rug to find a pressure plate that douses the nearby fireplace. Step in and prepare to drop into the Studio. Your presence will disrupt the two Hiders and the Slammer with the last gear. Carefully dispatch them and retrieve the final gear, and head back to the Foyer, where you will learn the gears have been bent out of shape, also getting a call from the professor, ending the mission. Outro Cutscene Right when you come back to the hideout, the professor congratulates Luigi and asks to see the four gears. It will be a while until he can fix them. He will say that he is right--the new ghosts are very interesting and spectacular specimens. They won't be making anymore trouble for us now that they're in the vault. After E. Gadd reminds Luigi about the Vault again, the cutscene comes to an end. Gem Locations Parlor: The grandfather clock has an interesting display, and more importantly a green light indicating it can be flashed. Use the stroboscope to reveal an Amethyst. Study: Come back here with the Darklight and suck up the curtains to the left of where you found the gear. Shine the darklight on the painting of the gem to make it appear. Studio: Stop to look in on the camera and you'll notice a cleverly hidden gem on the other side of the window. Step behind the window curtain and nab it with your Poltergust. Boo (BaBoon) Location Once you have the Darklight, head into the Mudroom, where a table has gone missing. Reveal it with your DLD to bring the Boo (BaBoon) out of hiding. Money Spots Foyer: Head into the Coatroom for a second, enter the bathroom and pull up the rug to reveal a Gold Greenie. Common Hall: Pull up the rug in the hall to find some coins underneath and a stack of bills at the end of the hall. Parlor: Aim the poltergust at the fan above to lower the ceiling, causing cash to fall out. Study: Remove all of the curtains in the room for additional cash. Studio: There is a blank canvas on the left side of the room. Suck it up to reveal a stack of gold bars. 3 Star Ratings 3 Stars: 11:49 Minutes / 0 Health / 1129 Gold 3 Stars: 12:42 Minutes /-10 Health / 950 Gold 3 Stars: 00:46 Minutes / -30 Health / 1207Gold 3 Stars: 08:36 Minutes / 0 Health / 1041 Gold 3 Stars: 8:31 Minutes / -5 Health / 687 Gold 3 Stars: 10:01 Minutes / -15 / Health / 1415 Gold 3 Stars - 10:31 Minutes / 17 Ghosts / 0 Health / 920 Gold 3 Stars - 14:47 Minutes / 17 Ghosts / -10 Health / 1223 Gold 3 Stars - 08:30 Minutes / 16 Ghosts / -40 Health / 902 Gold